Macy's Much Better
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: JONAS; Nick is running the mile and Macy's helping him look forward in more ways than one. Nick & Macy. 1 Shot!


**Macy's Much Better - Nick is running the mile alongside Macy and discovers that there's much better out in front of him. Literally! Nick & Macy! **

Nick eyed the class as they gathered around the coach. He recognized a few familiar faces but the only persons he had been or were close to were Penny and Macy. There was no way he would ever speak to Penny again after what had happened at the studio. Then there was Macy…

He was surprised that she was listening so intently to the coach. Usually when she was in class with one of the Lucas brother's she'd spend her time doodling the back of their heads or sneak glances throughout the period.

Nick definitely thought this class would be quite lonely. It wasn't like he relied on his two older brothers to break the ice among people but he was one to hold back until he really knew a person.

Luckily this was a class that involved two things he loved athleticism and competition. Basketball had to be his favorite sport along with Baseball. He was definitely the All-American boy and soon his classmates would see that athletic side to him.

"Alright class we will start with our annual mile runs for the Presidential Challenge. Let's head to the starting line and begin the fun!"

Some kids snickered at their current predicament but Nick just stretched out his calve muscles.

He could hear some kids groan, others were chatting with their friends, and then there was Macy. She was flailing her arms and removing two earphones from her ears.

The coach came up to her and Nick listened closely; "You just take it easy today. We don't need you breaking any records until Saturday okay?"

"You got it coach!" Macy replied with a thumb's up and shook her head left and right.

The coach returned to the sidelines and blew his whistle, "It's time to show me what you're made of, get ready!"

The class found their way to the line. Nick was on the mid-left side while Macy took reigns of the dead center. She literally dug herself into the ground with her hands as if she was running an actual race.

The coach blew his whistle and yelled "GO!"

The class took off in a hurry. Some kids gained speed and began to lead the pack. Macy was in third after a minute and Nick trailed close behind.

The two kids in front of Macy began to pace themselves and the three found their consistency.

Nick eyed the person to his right corner eye, "Crap." He sped up a little and caught up to Macy and the others.

"Hey Nick!" Macy greeted as her face brightened with a smile.

"Hey Mace." He turned his head quietly again to catch a glance of the girl now a few feet away.

"Let me guess you're running away from a Miss Penny? I thought you were over her." She kept her face forward while Nick turned back to her.

"I am it's just…"

"awkward?" Macy concluded. Nick was surprised by the concentrated runner. He had never seen Macy so at ease.

"Yeah, I mean, I know we never technically dated but I really liked her. It's sort of like we're exes now with the awkward hello's and quick replies."

Macy nodded and completely understood him, "I get it, but you just gotta keep going with your head held high and move on. You're a great guy Nick! There are so many great girls that are much better for you; you just have to look forward, not back!"

He felt his lips turn upward. He glanced at Macy and smiled, "Much better…you're right Mace…listen I…"

"Hold that thought Nick! I have some serious butt to kick!" She quickened her pace and his focus went forward as the small girl pushed through the three runners.

Nick looked around and started to hum a tune. He felt his lengthy legs strive forward, "Later dudes."

He pushed behind Macy and let his arms swing up and down. His breaths fell in a constant motion as he trailed the star athlete.

His eyes continued to stare at the blurry vision in front of him. He shook his head and got back into motion. He was definitely not looking back anymore but forward.

Before he could figure out his jumbled thoughts the coach was congratulating him, "Great job Lucas! You actually kept up with State Champion record runner here." He put two arms around the two.

"Just a little over 5 minutes. Well done! Listen Lucas I definitely wanna see you out there during track practice this week, what do you say?"

He felt his head bob up and down in response, "See you tomorrow coach!"

"Great job you two! Really!"

He went back to the other kids and Nick felt a little hand rest on his shoulder blade, "You did well Lucas!"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing…" He coughed and held in his large breaths.

"You can let it out you know." He coughed continuously as she handed him her water bottle.

"Thanks." He replied. "How the heck do you do that everyday?"

"What can I say I'm just a much better athlete than singer." He looked down at her and let out a little smile.

"Are you smiling at me Nick Lucas?" She teased as she placed a hand to her chest, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

He spat out some water and wiped the remnants from his lips, "You are funny. I like athletic Ma…"

Before he could finish his sentence two hands tugged at his shoulder, "Hey Nick!"

He turned around to find Penny. "Hey…" He replied shortly.

Macy was just about to leave and let the two be but he grabbed onto her arm, "Mace just wait up for me okay?"

She looked up and nodded, "Sure."

Nick turned around and Penny's arms dropped, "I just wanted to say you did great today! And I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"Penny…" He sighed and could feel both girls eying him, "I just…that proposal would have meant the world to me weeks ago but…"

He looked over at Macy and Penny stared at him in confusion, "I've found something much better." He took Macy's hand and pulled her forward placing a kiss on his biggest fan, "You're much better Macy Misa." He said as the two pulled apart.

"Thanks Super Star." She pulled him down placing two arms around his neck. The class watched in amazement as he swung her around completely devoted to Macy at that point. Macy was definitely getting the star treatment and no one could disagree that no better person deserved it more.


End file.
